Tez
About Tez is a mobile payments service by Google, targeted at users in India. It operates atop the Unified Payments Interface, developed by the National Payments Corporation of India. It can be used where UPI payments are accepted. Tez works on the vast majority of India’s smartphones (with apps for both Android and iOS) with the Android app supporting English, Hindi, Bengali, Gujarati, Kannada, Marathi, Tamil, and Teluguwith more languages coming soon.1 There are plans to release the app in other emerging countries including Vietnam, Indonesia, and Thailand. "Tez" is the Hindi word for "Fast". Within 37 days after being launched, Tez was able to get 7.5 million installs. Over 30 million transactions were made on the app as of October 27, 2017. How To Use Tez? * Download the Tez app from the Google Play Store. * When you open the app, you will first be asked to select a language. English is selected by default, but Tez also supports various regional languages like Hindi, Bengali, Gujarati, Kannada, Marathi, Tamil, and Telugu. Select the language of your choice and tap on the arrow key at the top right corner. * Enter your phone number. Keep in mind that this phone number is the one that should be linked to the bank account you plan to use. * You will have to allow Tez to view and send SMS for authentication. * You will also be asked for permission to access your Contacts. If you allow it, the app will be able to recognize others on your contact list who use the app, making it easier to send or receive money from these users. * Select a Google account to link with the app. * The app will then verify your phone number. If you haven’t given permission to access SMS, enter the One Time Password that is sent to you. With permission, the app will automatically do it for you. * You will now have to set up security. You can either use your phone screen lock or fingerprint scanner, or set up a Google PIN. * A quick tutorial will show you the various features of the app. More Info About Tez App. * Google Tez is a great way to send or receive money. As far as online transactions are concerned, only a few stores and businesses currently support Tez, which include RedBus, PVR Cinemas, Domino’s Pizza, DishTV, and Jet Airways. While its online capabilities are quite limited for now, this list will definitely continue to grow in the coming months. UPI has a daily transaction limit of Rs 1 lakh and a maximum of 20 transactions a day. Keep in mind that this is a limit set by the RBI. This means if you use another UPI app to send someone Rs 20,000, you can only use Tez to send another Rs 80,000 that day. There are no limits on how much you can receive. * Manage and Receiving * Cash Mode – The first thing you will see on the app is a large button for Cash Mode. This is very unique and one of the fastest ways to send or receive money. The app utilizes ultrasonic audio (Audio QR or AQR) to recognize nearby Tez users. Move the slider to Send or Receive, and the app will search for nearby users. Once it finds the person you want, all you have to do is enter the amount and confirm. * Bank account – If the person isn’t with you, you can send them money using their bank account information. You will need details like the account number, and IFSC code though. * QR code – You can also identify another user by scanning a QR code. To receive money, you can find your QR code by tapping on the three dots at the top right corner on the app’s main screen and selecting “Display QR code.” * Phone number – Using a phone number is another easy way to transfer money. Just like Cash Mode, the person will have to be a Tez user. Contacts who use Tez will automatically show up below the various payment options. * UPI ID – Finally, you can transfer money easily if you know the UPI ID of the other person. * Google Tez falls behind apps like PayTm and Phone Pe when it comes to features and capabilities. Not only do they come with support for more payment options like debit/credit cards and netbanking, but are also full fledged e-wallets, and can be used for more than just transferring money to another person. Tez still has a long way to go as far as store and online payment support goes. However, if that’s not what you need and are looking for a quick and easy way to send or receive money, Tez’s Cash Mode is an intriguing prospect that works really well. Category:Android software Category:Android Category:Google services Category:Google Category:Google software Category:Smartphone Category:Google Play Category:Google Developers Category:Apps from Google Inc. Category:Apps